


I Wanna Taste You (But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison)

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, has a lot of 80s rock music references, if you aren’t comfortable reading things about prison don’t read, prison tw, set in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: Twenty to life is what the judge said to Brandon two years ago in 1984. He went on a string of thefts to try and make ends meet because as much as people tell you that jobs help, often times they don’t.





	I Wanna Taste You (But Your Lips Are Venomous Poison)

**Author's Note:**

> Yee and haw I’m fuckin sad™️🤪  
> Title from Poison by Alice Cooper

Twenty to life is what the judge said to Brandon two years ago in 1984. He went on a string of thefts to try and make ends meet because as much as people tell you that jobs help, often times they don’t. 

Burglary is what they gave him and he’s been living out the sentence they gave him for two years now, trying to be on his best behavior for his parole chances. 

There was a new warden, all jagged edges and rough demeanor, who walked in less than two months ago and Brandon could say that he’d taken an especially big liking to the guy. 

David was his name, he had found out and Backes was on his tag. 

Of course David was new here, but he knew how this fucking prison functioned. Everyone should’ve. 

He wasn’t here to mess up the natural order of the prison and that is what he said to Brandon. 

“I don’t wanna fuck up whatever is already set in stone here. That isn’t what I’m here for. I’m here to be a warden and a damn good one so I get paid, but I’ll be damned if someone thinks that I’m not gonna talk to inmates and make everyone’s life a little easier in here cause that’s what most of y’all have. A life in this god damn jail for the rest of your living days.” 

Brandon has told him multiple times that he shouldn’t be in here and Dave’s response to that everytime is that he shouldn’t have stole all the shit he did. 

He isn’t trying to say that he didn’t do it, of course he did it and he will admit to it any day, but he will also admit that what he meant by that was that he doesn’t belong in jail because he is a shy, soft-spoken believer who, if it wasn’t for the circumstances, would go to church every Sunday and be a realtor, selling real estate in the suburbs of some snobby city. 

He tells David just that this time. 

“I’m a God fearing man, Dave, you don’t understand. I only did what I did because I was in a tough spot financially and I needed help. I couldn’t ever hurt anyone, man.” He chuckled at the end while he said this to David as he was patrolling lunch. 

This had become a ritual everyday during lunch that David would just sorta say fuck it-within reason-and sit down with Brandon while watching the cafeteria. 

He’s honestly surprised that none of the other inmates had tried to pull something while he was talking. 

“I believe you there, Brandon. No matter what, though, you still did the crime.” 

-

Things weren’t all that hard at his job in the prison. He knew what he had to do and that ultimately helped him keep himself busy and not thinking about his surroundings. 

David would sneak in sometimes while he was doing laundry or something, giving him tips on how to fold the clothes and towels and sheets better or just to sit and talk with him while he was busy. 

They had some deep conversations and got to know each other a lot better in the closed off laundry room, but Brandon has realized that David was still trying to keep some parts of himself locked away from Bran. 

“Look,” he said one day while he was folding clothes and Dave had found a seat on one of the dryers, messing with his baton. “I can feel that you’re hiding shit from me. I’m not here to judge anything you have to say but I also understand your predicament. Damn, if I was walking around a prison and telling my life story to an inmate I’d be pretty afraid too. But I’m not here on a violent charge and you know that. I couldn’t hurt a fucking pill bug, man. All I’m saying is if you’re afraid of telling me something because you think I’ll hurt you, you’re wrong.” 

“I know you ain’t gonna hurt me but it’s just a lot, Brandon.” David spoke truthfully and Brandon turned around. 

Dave had came up with the nickname Monte for him because of his last name and he’d used it ever since and had hardly ever used his full name. Something was up. 

“What is it, David? I’m here to listen not judge.” 

“I’m gay. I’m a gay prison warden. Isn’t that funny?” He chuckled, dropping his head back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. 

“I’m a gay inmate and somehow that seems worse.” Brandon chuckled. “Don’t worry about it no one else knows.” 

Brandon went back to folding his clothes but he knew something was still wrong because Dave still hadn’t said anything so he walked over to him. 

“Are you shocked or something?” He asked, putting his hands on either side of Dave’s lap and looking at him. 

“Not really just...how have you survived in here?” He looked at Brandon absolutely dumbfounded. 

“It isn’t that hard you see, I wake up and-“

“No not like that. Like how don’t you get beat up and thrown around and shit?” 

“Because no one knows. And I wouldn’t take it anyway. That’s the one instance where I can get violent as hell. Probably kill a man if they insult someone’s sexuality. So tell me if someone finds out and fucks with you about it. I’ll kill them.” 

And he was serious. In these few months Dave had been here, he had somewhat protected Brandon so why wouldn’t he protect Dave?

-

From their new shared attribute, they both got closer as if it was possible. 

“Yeah so like, there’s this new record out dude, you have to hear it. It’s by this new band on the street and it’s so good I brought it and my record player I figured we can play it in the laundry room if ya wanted.” David smiled like a Cheshire Cat and Brandon just had to say yes. 

During his work hours, Dave went out to his car and came back with that same grin he had on his face when he asked about it, his hands full of musical paraphernalia and god, Brandon liked him. A lot. 

He recalled telling Dave that he liked Aerosmith and a lot of other shit before he got locked up and, when he caught a glimpse of the record cover, he felt he was going to like it. 

“We’re definitely skipping the first song. I don’t like it I don’t think you will either.” Dave smiled, looking back at Brandon folding the laundry. 

He started playing a song and immediately Brandon fell in love with it. Be it because David showed it to him or because it was actually good he’ll never know, but he knows he definitely likes David. 

“Wow that’s a fucking rad song, bro. What’s it called, he asked, putting the pile of towels he just got done in their moving bin before sitting on the dryer next to David. 

“Fuck. Um, it’s called Shake Me.” 

“Yeah? What’s the bands name?” He asked, leaning to reach the album. “Cinderella is it?” 

“Yeah.” David nodded, finally looking Brandon in his eyes. 

“It’s rather...sexual isn’t it?” Brandon tested the waters, not necessarily knowing what he was doing but knowing it was working for him. 

David crashed their lips together and Brandon felt his dominance. No matter how much he had initiated this whole thing, Dave was making sure he knew just who was going to control the entire situation and Brandon felt heavy with desire at the show.

David slithered off of the dryer and in between Brandon’s legs without separating their mouths and ran his hands down the thighs splayed in front of him. 

Brandon let his hands fall to the button of David’s pants to undo them, but that’s around the time that the last call came for lunch. 

At least Brandon knew Dave felt the same. 

“See ya at lunch.” Brandon smiled, smacking one last kiss on David’s lips leaving him dumbfounded to gather his record player and the vinyl on it. 

He got his food and sat in his normal spot, waiting for David to come back in and sit with him. 

When he did, Dave was seeming out of it a little. 

“Calm down. It’s not like we almost fucked in the laundry room.” He said quietly. 

“Monte, shut up.” David laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. 

He tangled their feet together under the table. 

“Tell them you’ll work over. You can get in my cell and my guts a little bit.” He whispered. 

“Brandon Carlo.” David warned through his teeth. “I’ll do it.” He nodded. 

-

The clock on the wall outside his cell door read 12:48 when David unlocked it. 

“Good evening.” He smiled as he walked in the cell, closing the door quietly. 

Brandon was on him instantly, pushing him against his cell door and latching his lips to David’s. 

David grabbed his ass and turned them around, picking Brandon up and holding him against the door. 

Brandon made a noise at that so Dave replaced his mouth with his hand. 

“You absolutely have to be quiet this ain’t parents we’re dealing with. This is the US government, baby.” And that’s a new attribute. The ‘baby’ added to the sentence. 

Brandon came back 25% hungrier for David’s mouth. 

They eventually found their way to Brandon’s tiny cell bed, him being a lucky one when he first got here, getting a cell to himself, Dave positioned over him with a thigh slotted between Brandon’s. 

Brandon rubbed off against his thigh while Dave mouthed at his neck, grabbing something from his back pocket and sitting it down beside Brandon.  

“Coming prepared?” He chuckled into David’s hair, feeling the bottle of lube that got sat beside him. 

“I had to. Can’t just go in there. You know that.” David mouthed against the underneath of his ear, whispering these words hotly. 

“I do. But I want you to hurry up. It’s been more than two years, babe.” 

David pulled Brandon’s blue joggers down and pulled the matching shirt off of him before getting to work on his own uniform. 

Once they were both down to nothing, Brandon marveled at the feel of the skin on skin contact that he hadn’t had in so long. 

“I feel stupid for complaining because I got myself in here, but it’s been so long since I’ve felt like this.” 

“You’re right, it is your fault but don’t worry cause I’m here now.” 

“I don’t wanna be here anymore.” He sighed as David started opening him up. 

“Brandon, don’t think about it. Imagine we’re back at your place you had before you got caught up in all this shit and got put here.” David whispered against his stomach, sucking a light mark there. “You met me here.” 

At that, Bran grabbed at his hair and pulled him up to kiss him. 

“I’m ready.” His lips ghosted against David’s and he listened, pulling his fingers out slowly and slicking himself up before lining up with Brandon. 

David ran his hands through Brandon’s hair for a minute before pushing himself in. At that, Brandon threw his head back, exposing his neck for David which he took full advantage of. 

He bit down lightly and ghosted kisses over the column of his throat, licking across his collarbones until he was fully seated in Brandon. 

Brandon took the silent and still opportunity to wrap his arms around David’s broad shoulders and to hitch his legs on his hips to hang on better when he got going. 

Brandon squeaked when David pulled back and thrust slowly back inside and Dave put his big hand over his mouth, telling him to ‘be quiet cause people will hear.’

“You feel so good stretching me out like that, dad-“ He cut himself off and David stilled. 

“Say it.” He growled, shoving his face into Brandon’s neck and biting down. 

“Daddy...harder.” He whined, talking about David fucking him or biting his neck, he didn’t know but he wanted everything from Dave to be simply  _ harder.  _

Love him harder, hold him harder, fuck him harder, it was all the same thing. And he wanted it all harder. More. Excessively. 

David stopped and pulled back, putting his hands on the backs of his thighs and following it to his ankles and hooked them on his shoulders where Brandon grabbed his biceps, arms stationed on either side of his head, and scratched along them when he started to thrust in, still slow, but hitting him inside harder than before. 

He marveled for a second at how David controlled his thrusts how he did before Dave hit something particularly  _ good _ inside him and his eyes crossed and his brain short-circuited, groaning breathlessly. 

He lifted his head, connecting their lips in a slow, even pace, darkly contrasting to how David’s hips were finally speeding up. 

He pulled back when the speed got to be too much, not going too far, moving his hand to push David’s head down into his chest and burying his nose deep in his hair. 

David hit that spot inside of him again and Brandon threw his head back once again, pushing the head on his chest back up. 

“Stop, stop please.” He moaned breathlessly and David immediately stopped, going to pull out. “No, no, stay in. Keep going I just...I wanna be closer.” 

Dave very carefully moved Brandon’s legs back off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his hips before grabbing his arms and putting them back around his neck. After that was accomplished, he laid down on Brandon as good as he could to still be able to fuck into him and pushed his arms under Brandon’s slim body. 

“I’m gonna start going again. Is that ok?” He asked into Brandon’s ear. 

“Yes please.” 

“Yes please what?” David asked, letting the earlier nickname get to his head. 

“Yes please, daddy.” He whispered, moving his hand down to David’s ass, trying to push him further in. 

Dave just chuckled and obeyed what Brandon was trying to say, pushing in hard making Bran scratch across his back. 

David decided to go ahead and get it finished, going quicker and harder than he had before and Brandon clutched onto him like a koala, shifting his dick against Dave’s stomach eventually coming between the two of them. 

When he clenched around Dave’s dick, he jammed in one more time before coming inside of Monte. 

He collapsed against Brandon’s chest, breathing hot and heavy against his neck. 

“Love you.” Brandon squeaked into Dave’s hair as the cock inside of him softened and slid out, the cum oozing out of him slowly after. 

“Love you, too.” 

-

Of course Brandon has friends on the inside. Who doesn’t? 

He’s got this dude named Charlie who insists everyone calls him Chuck but everyone really calls him Cheeks because the kid looks like a chipmunk with nuts in his cheeks. He’s in for identity theft. 

There’s another guy, Jake, who is the biggest  _ character  _ Brandon has ever met. He’s funny without knowing it and he has this insanely wide and bright smile for someone in prison for thirteen counts of arson. The dude loves whipped cream and asked Brandon to ask his warden friend to bring him some at lunch. 

There’s another guy who has probably the worst charge out of them all, that being Big Zee who is a literal giant-like 6’11” or some crazy shit like that-who got put in for triple homicide. The dude wouldn’t ever hurt anyone unless they fucked with his friends and that was what happened. Now he’s serving three life sentences for the three lives he took. 

They all know he’s a little close to David but they don’t know exactly  _ how close.  _ They don’t need to in his book. 

-

“You know you’re bad for me, right?” David asked one night, laying on his back with Brandon a sweaty, naked mess of limbs wrapped around him. 

“How am I bad for you?” 

“You’re an inmate. If anyone found out about this, I’d be fired.” 

“And? I thought you loved me.” He pouted, slinging his leg over David’s hips and pinning his wrists on either side of his head. 

“I do love you I just don’t wanna get fired cause if I do, I won’t be able to see you anymore.” 

“I think we should be boyfriends then.” He kissed David before sliding down his body. “Ya know, just to help our case.” 

He sucked a hickey on both of his hip bones before sucking his dick down to the root, looking up through his lashes at David. 

“Yeah? You wanna be my boy?” 

Brandon hummed an affirmative as well as he could around David’s thick cock and Dave reacted as well as he probably would’ve, threading his fingers through his hair and bucking his hips up, coming down Brandon’s throat. 

“Glad we’re on the same page, baby.” Brandon smiled, snuggling back into David to fall asleep before his body pillow/furnace had to go back out and patrol the corridors, stopping by Bran’s cell every now and then to make sure he’s sleeping ok. 

-

”You want some pizza, baby boy?” Dave asked a few months after they decided they were boyfriends at lunch. 

“Holy shit real food. Yeah give me some.” He laughed, taking the piece of pizza he handed to him. 

“You’re acting like an unfed cow.” David laughed. 

“Shut up. The shit they give us in here can’t even be considered food.” 

“Yeah you’re right. I think that in and of itself should be considered cruel and unusual punishment.” 

“True shit though.” He agreed and they laughed together. 

“Can you even remember what home cooked meals and shit taste like?” He asked, curious. 

“Yeah. And when I think about it, it feels like home, but when I’m with you, it feels like heaven.” 

“I love you.” He smiled in a reply. 

“I love you, too.” 

-

Brandon hovered over David with his dick in hand, positioning it at his hole.

He sat down on it slowly, sighing as his eyes rolled back. 

David had took to bringing candles on these nights so he didn’t rely on the minimal stark light shining into the cell to light Brandon’s features and could instead see a light orange glow, painting him like an angel. 

His angel. This boy would be perfect if he wasn’t here in this prison and that is the truth. He’s perfect anyway but this makes him seem like he isn’t. 

The faces and soft noises he makes is what drives David to finishing every time they do this. It isn’t like he can help it. Brandon, in all senses of the word, is fucking gorgeous. He’s beautiful and pretty and every word you could think to describe something wonderful. 

“Baby boy.” Dave whispered, reaching his hands up to cup around Brandon’s face. 

Brandon giggled, reaching down to kiss David, hissing against his lips at the change of angles. 

“I don’t think I ever want to not be with you.” Brandon whined, reaching down between them to start tugging on his dick. 

“I’m gonna get you out of here and we’re gonna get married.” He promised Brandon as he came onto Dave’s chest, pulling him over as well. 

They took a few minutes to recuperate and cleaned up slightly before cuddling together and making plans for their future which seemed just this much brighter with the other in it. 

-1990-

“On this day, the court has decided to pardon Brandon Carlo, inmate #2542 in the system, on his counts of burglary. He is set to be released immediately.” The judge Brandon was standing before spoke before ending the session. 

He tried his best not to fistpump the air and was escorted out of the court and took the short 5 minute ride back to the prison to gather the belongings he entered with six years ago and walk back out a free man. 

When he got his clothes and the watch he had on when he first got there, he walked out of the prison and met David with open arms. 

“You’re free.” He laughed, lifting him off of his feet although he was much shorter than Brandon. 

“I’m free. Now lets go sign a piece of paper.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My dad was in jail for seven years so I have a tiny bit of experience from his stories. They never turned out like this tho


End file.
